


For Keeps

by freosan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guro, Heart Eating, M/M, Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Noctis bites down hard on Prompto’s neck. More blood.Mine.





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8435502#cmt8435502), which may as well have been made for me.

She is gone. She was meant to be his, and she’s gone. The thought drives him near to madness, his hands wrapped tight around the trident as he guts another daemon. His knuckles are white. His hands are red and black with blood and ichor.

A shock of blond hair, arms waving. It jars his mind out of its heedless rage. Noctis warps towards the figure in a flash. 

This one. This one is his, his, his, will be now and forever. No one else will have him. He still says _Noct?_ when Noctis reaches out for him. _Noct, are you okay, buddy?_

Noctis shakes his head. He has tackled Prompto to the ground, is on top of him, surrounding him, legs bracketing his hips, hands at either side of his head. Prompto offers no resistance. His gloved hands grip Noctis’s bare shoulders.

_Dude, you’re scaring me._ Again, Noctis shakes his head. Grabs a handful of Prompto’s golden hair and kisses him. His mouth is so hot, searing like the sun against Noctis’s skin. 

_Mine,_ Noctis says, and bites down on his lip. The blood floods out in a wave of bright copper, the taste so delicious that Noctis catches it all on his tongue.

_Noct. Noct!_ Prompto moans into his mouth between repetitions of Noctis’s name. 

He keeps pushing and grabbing and pulling at Noctis’s hair, like he can’t decide whether he wants Noctis with him or away. Noctis decides for him, digging his nails into his shoulders and yanking him close, chest to chest and hip to hip. He bites down hard on Prompto’s neck. More blood. His. 

_I'm not letting you go,_ Noctis says, to Prompto's desperate whine. He drags his hands down flesh and muscle and over ribs and splays his fingers over the delicate skin of Prompto’s stomach. He can feel Prompto’s heartbeat, rabbit-quick as it pounds against his fingers, and that’s all for him, he has to have it - 

Prompto screams. Noctis kisses him, gently all over his face, hard on his mouth to swallow his pained, panting whines. Noctis has torn through his stomach, his hand is inside Prompto, deep within his chest, touching the red-hot pulsing core of him. He has never been this close to anyone before, never will be again. He digs.

He wraps his hand around Prompto’s heart and he pulls. Prompto screams and it chokes off, so Noctis has to kiss him again, soothing him with bloody fingers in his hair. He pulls Prompto’s heart out, still throbbing in his hand when he lifts it to his mouth. He watches Prompto’s crystal blue eyes, beautiful and terrified, as he sinks his teeth into Prompto’s heart. Prompto’s heart. He tastes like salt and metal; he tastes like the best wine Noctis has ever drunk. He’s going to be Noct’s forever.

_Love you,_ Noctis says, lips bloody against Prompto’s cold mouth. _Mine._


End file.
